Picture Books
by Ari and Mo
Summary: A picture can tell a thousand words... [HarryLuna]


Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter. Stinks, don't it?

"Harry?" Luna Lovegood looked over at her friend, the famous Harry Potter. They, along with their other friends, Ginny and Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, were looking around Grimaud Place, which Harry had inherited. Luna held up a picture. "Who are these people?"

Harry came over, jumping over a few boxes. He peered at the photograph, eyes saddening. "That's...That's my dad," He pointed to a man with messy black hair, "A-And that's my mum..." His finger rested on a woman with a lively smile and the same eyes as her son, "And that's Lupin..." He pointed to a familiar man.

"Professor Lupin?" Luna cut in. Harry nodded. The rest had come over now, and were looking at the picture over Harry's shoulder.

"And that's Wormtail," Harry's brows furrowed in anger, "And..." His gaze softened, "That's...Sirius..."

Hermione laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Luna nodded slowly. "Oh."

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLY!" The angry voice of Molly Weasly, Ginny and Ron's mother called up the stairs, "WHY are there Dungbombs all over the floor?" Ginny, Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. Neville grinned at them. Harry stood up.

"We better go down," He offered, looking back at Luna, "Are you coming?"

Luna smiled dreamily at him. "No, I'm quite alright by my own." Harry nodded and raced after the others. She looked at the picture, running her finger over the people. Harry looked extraordinarily like his father...Not just in looks, but the rebellious gleam in his eyes sparkled in Harry's as well. Her finger fell on a long haired man. Sirius, Harry had called him. The rebellious look was present in his eyes, too, but more prominent. He was laughing. Ronald was present in this figure, even they looked nothing alike. Her finger ran to Lupin. In the thoughtful look and quiet smile was the brilliant Hermione. In Wormtail, the feel of needing to succeed was in Neville's eyes, as well, but something lingered in Wormtail's that wasn't present in Neville's. There was a wanting so hard he would do anything, anything. Neville was limited by love for his friends and, although no one but Luna seemed to see it, Ginny. Who she saw in the next figure, Harry's mother. A lively and strong spark was glowing in the woman's eye that glowed in Ginny's. Luna giggled as the people in the picture waved at her energetically. Her hand fell next to Lily, half-expecting another figure that was a mirror of herself. But there was naught but empty space. Luna's smile fell.

"Luna?" She looked up. Harry was staring quietly at another photo.

"Didn't you-?"

"Never mind that, Luna, look at this. Is this...you?" Luna walked over and looked over his shoulder. Her heart sank and her hand flew to the Butterbeer cap necklace that hung around her neck. Next to Harry's mother stood a tall woman, with dirty blonde hair, rather large, blue eyes, and radishes hanging from her ears.

"No, Harry," She said quietly, "That's my mother."

The two friends looked at each other. Harry smiled weakly, and Luna looked thoughtful. She carefully took the photo from his hand.

"Can I have this?" Harry nodded. Luna smiled distantly and leaned over to pick up the first picture. As she straitened, she looked over at Harry and beamed. He smiled warily back.

"Come on," Harry said finally, "There's food downstairs." With that he, started down the stairs. Luna raced after him, giggling.

"Mummy? Daddy?" A small girl, only about five or six, with coal black hair that didn't seem to want to stay down and a pair of large blue eyes (Her mother's eyes) walked carefully over to a man and a woman, holding a large red book. "Waz this?" The woman leaned over and took the book from her daughter.

"This, Lily," She informed her, "is Mummy's photobook," She opened the book to the first page, laughing, "That's Mummy's friend Ginny-!"

"Aunt Ginny?" Lily Potter interrupted her mother, a woman named Luna Potter. Luna nodded.

"-With your Uncle Neville," The little girl's father, a man called Harry Potter, told his daughter. Lily had taken up calling her parent's friends her uncles and aunts, for neither of her parents had siblings. Luna smiled.

"And there's your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and this one..." Harry leaned over, "...Those two your grandmothers."

"Really? They were great witches, right?" Harry and Luna nodded. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! I'll battle the bullies and..." As their daughter went on, her parents smiled at each other.

"Another you, huh?"

"Just what the world needs."

"_I _need to get her a photobook."

A/N: Yay. Random idea. Review. Please.

...Now.


End file.
